Bautismo
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: La primera vez siempre es la más dolorosa. [Viñeta Phone Guy]


_Five Nights at Freddy's y todos sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Los nombres humanos de Purple man y Phone guy (Vincent y Scott), fueron creación de artistas de Tumblr cuyo nombre no recuerdo._

 _Dedicado a mi hermano, quién pareciera que no pero siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito. Te amo, y jamás encontraré las palabras suficientes para agradecer tu presencia._

 _Aclaraciones al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!_

* * *

Scott inhaló aire antes de ajustarse el cuello de la chaqueta por enésima vez. No es que tuviera mucho frío, a pesar de que la nieve empezaba a caer e invadir cada recoveco de la ciudad. Gruesas gotas de sudor se deslizaron por sus sienes, y estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, o al menos eso le parecía al sentir el pulso acelerado bajo su piel. Se apartó los lentes para limpiarlos mientras dentro de aquel restaurante se escuchaba únicamente el sonido de la música y las risas. Al parecer se lo estaban pasando muy bien… Por un instante Scott pensó que hubiese querido formar parte de ellos, estar dentro abrigado y feliz en lugar de ahí afuera, víctima de las inclemencias del tiempo y de su propia mente. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a colocarse las gafas… Fue ahí cuando lo vio. Estaba a pocos metros de él: Un pequeño niño que contemplaba lo mismo, la fiesta que se llevaba a cabo en el restaurante. Lucía de escasos recursos, bajito y desnutrido, sin contar que no traía puesto nada apropiado para el clima tan frío y que amenazaba con descender unos cuantos grados más. Sujetaba en su mano derecha un cordón donde colgaban un par de globos de colores chillones. Un vendedor, supuso.

Scott entreabrió los labios, nervioso. Tenía la garganta seca y su voz se negaba a salir de ella, sin contar que tamborileaba los dedos dentro del bolsillo de la chaqueta, ahí donde guardaba algo especial. Tomó aire y como pudo, habló.

—Es… es muy tarde como para que estés solo en la calle, ¿no crees? —preguntó, y se sorprendió de lo audible que sonaba a pesar de su incomodidad. El niño parpadeó confundido y alzó la vista para dirigirla a él. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, Scott tragó saliva.

—Hum. E-esos globos… ¿Están a la venta? —añadió, con el afán de entablar conversación con el menor. Era un buen método para eso, ¿no? No tenía idea, no trataba con niños…O al menos, no tanto como _él_ — ¿Qué precio tienen? —dijo, mientras se acuclillaba para estar a la altura del pequeño. Éste pareció aliviado de sus últimas palabras, y le dedicó un esbozo de sonrisa. Scott apretó con más fuerza lo que traía oculto, hasta que el chiquillo dejó de verle por un segundo que el mayor aprovechó para atacar.

El cuchillo se hundió en la suave carne del niño, quién buscó a Scott con la mirada como si le pidiera una explicación, pero él tan sólo frunció el ceño y se dedicó a encajárselo hasta que únicamente el mango se visualizaba entre los pliegues de la ropa. Inició un rápido vaivén, hundiendo y sacando el cuchillo a pesar de que tenía los cristales de las gafas tan empañados de su respiración irregular que le impedían ver del todo sus acciones. Internamente dio gracias por ello. No sabía de lo que sería capaz si viera a aquel pobre chico a los ojos. ¿Se detendría? Lastimosamente supuso que no.

Un grito proveniente de una voz femenina hizo que se detuviera en seco. No se molestó en sacar el arma homicida del cuerpo del chiquillo, se incorporó y, jadeando, miró a todos lados hasta que un automóvil se detuvo justamente a su lado. Scott abrió la puerta del copiloto y entró lo más veloz que pudo, cerrándola antes de que el coche arrancara a toda velocidad.

Como pudo se acomodó en el asiento mientras respiraba dificultosamente, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. A su lado, se escuchó una risita.

—Nada mal para ser tu primera vez.

Scott no quiso verlo, pero sabía de quién era esa voz. La conocía demasiado bien como para no identificarla: Vincent, el asesino en serie que tenía una fijación especial por los niños y el color morado.

—Te seré sincero, me impresionaste. Estoy seguro que la próxima vez, tú…

—No habrá próxima vez —respondió Scott, viéndolo ahora sí. El hombre de morado manejaba rápido, dirigiéndose a las afueras de la ciudad —.N-no voy a hacer esto nunca más…

En el rostro de Vincent se dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Ay, por favor. Hablas como si no lo hubieses disfrutado…

— ¡No! ¡No lo disfruté! ¡Yo no soy un maldito enfermo como tú! —contestó Scott, alterado. Tal vez si pudiese armarse de valor e írsele encima al otro, sin importar que el auto se estrellara…Pero tenía demasiado miedo para hacer algo así. Miedo de él, de la justicia… De todo a su alrededor. El hombre de morado hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—No me llames así. No soy un enfermo, ya te he dicho que soy un…Un visionario. Me atrevo a decir que casi un santo —respondió Vincent, sin molestarse en posar la vista en otra cosa que no fuera el camino —.Ese chico estaba solo, sin nadie que se molestase en ayudarlo… Su vida era miserable. Le hicimos un favor, aunque no lo creas.

— ¡¿Un favor?! ¿¡Llamas favor a haberlo matado así, a dejar su cuerpo tirado como si fuera un perro!? —preguntó Scott, fuera de sí. Maldijo haber dejado el cuchillo, tal vez si lo trajera pudiera asesinar al otro y así toda la pesadilla terminaría. Miró a todos lados, buscando algo con qué atacar, pero el automóvil estaba prácticamente vacío.

—Ay, _Scotty_ , _Scotty_ —pronunció Vincent mientras negaba con la cabeza— .Tarde o temprano lo entenderás. Mejor dicho, te haré entenderlo.

— N-no… ¡Tú no harás nada! ¡No voy a permitírtelo!

El coche frenó y Scott casi sale despedido de su asiento, pero logró sujetarse. Apenas se estaba reponiendo cuando Vincent volteó a verlo, y no pudo evitar que un escalofrío le bajara por la espalda. El de morado pasó distraídamente la lengua por su labio superior, como si buscase qué decir o mejor dicho, cómo decirlo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo harás eso? —Terminó preguntando —.Te recuerdo que yo no soy el que tiene la ropa manchada de sangre, Scott —el aludido bajó la mirada notando que el otro tenía razón, por lo que empezó a temblar. Vincent tomó aire antes de seguir hablando.

—No intentes joderme, imbécil... Hablo en serio. Tú tomaste tus decisiones, yo tomé las mías. Yo decidí dejar de fingir y ser yo mismo; tú escogiste ser una sombra, alguien mediocre, predecible… Irrelevante. ¿Quieres que te sea totalmente sincero, _Scotty_? Me _enfermas_ —puso énfasis en la última palabra —Me enferma la gente como tú. Me enferma esa forma tan estúpida que tienes de darle gusto a tu ego. "Yo sí soy alguien normal", "Yo nunca seré como tú", ¿pues sabes qué, Scott? Tú _amarías_ ser yo. Amarías ser tú mismo, aunque fuera por una maldita ocasión. Porque aunque tú no quieras admitirlo, por más que me insultes o me acuses, eres _exactamente igual_. ¿Comprendes ahora? Yo soy aquello que siempre has deseado pero que nunca te atreviste a tomar, por cobarde. Y ahora te estoy dando la oportunidad de enmendar todas tus estúpidas decisiones, ¿y me llamas enfermo? Scott, date cuenta… Aquí el único enfermo eres tú. Tú, que prefieres que el mundo siga girando sin cambiar, que decidiste usar la máscara de sanidad, que preferiste vestirte de gris como toda la gente. El mundo no es monocromático, Scott, el mundo está a reventar de todos los malditos colores. Y yo escogí el morado.

Scott no pronunció palabra alguna. Se limitó a mirar al otro con la boca entreabierta, para después apartarse en silencio los lentes y acomodarlos en el bolsillo, con los temblores recorriéndole el cuerpo libremente. Se llevó las manos al rostro ocultándolo, y dio rienda suelta a su llanto. Vincent rodó los ojos, acomodándose en el asiento para volver a conducir. Sintonizó una estación de radio y subió el volumen al máximo para no tener que escucharlo.

Scott se odiaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo por no poder negarse a los caprichos del otro.

Pero más lo odiaba a él, a ese psicópata de morado. Y el hecho de que por mucho que el propio Scott lo negara, Vincent tenía toda la maldita razón.

* * *

 _Ah, tiempo sin entrar a este fandom. Lo extrañaba. También extrañaba subir historias nuevas, últimamente he estado inspirada pero por cuestiones de trabajo o personales no me había tomado el tiempo de sentarme a escribir… A menos que el rol cuente lol. En fin, este fic estaba en el tintero desde hacía tiempo. Si leyeron mi fanfic anterior, "El niño de los globos", éste puede ser considerado como un final alternativo ja, ja. La razón de escribirlo fue recordar que, cuando el primer niño muere frente al restaurante, el asesino es recogido por un automóvil para escapar. También la teoría de que Phone guy y Purple guy eran cómplices (o bien la misma persona, que es lo que creo yo). Como siempre, me tomo libertades innecesarias para escribir historias tontas, lo siento. Y también espero que no se haya sentido tan apresurado._

 _Ay, Scott. Vincent es tu reflejo malvado pero reflejo al fin y al cabo. Después de todo, por muy bondadosa que sea una persona, no deja de tener un lado oscuro, ¿verdad?_

 _Espero les haya gustado y dejen comentarios. ¡Besos a todos!_


End file.
